


Family Ties

by zessa



Category: Assassin's Creed, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assassins vs. Templars, Crazy idea, Gen, Howard Stark is a jerk, Modern Era Assassins and Templars, No game spoilers (so far), Post-Avengers, Pre-Iron Man 3, assassin!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zessa/pseuds/zessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family legacies just plain old suck sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

Well this was it. He'd figured it would happen sooner or later. Tony always knew that his unfortunate birthright would bite him in the ass eventually.

"Did you think we wouldn't figure it out?" That would be Clint, he had pinned Tony to the floor and sat on his chest. He practically oozed feral glee. Tony chuckled to himself, well, if he was going to go out, at least it when was between someone's thighs. Although, this was not quite the way he'd always imagined it.

"So, one of the assassin twins is an Assassin with a capital A. I probably should have seen that coming." He chuckled again. "Who's we? Is Natasha also an Assassin with a capital A? Is it Steve? I bet it's Steve." Wouldn't that just make his father roll in his grave. 

He wasn't that surprised when Clint slapped him across the face, "Shut it. Fucking Templar."

That was it, he was done. If he was going to go out, it was going to be on his terms. He laughed even harder. He couldn't help but marvel at just how good Clint was. He'd waited until Tony was alone in his hotel room, his phone was dead and his suit bracelets were five feet away on the nightstand. "Well, got me there, not that I can deny it. I was born a Templar. At least I won't die one. Fuck the father of understanding! He doesn't guide shit." 

Tony felt Clint shift a little as he continued his rant, "Oh, didn't know that did we? Might have been raised in it, doesn't mean I actually give a shit about the so called war or want rule the world with my Snidely Whiplash mustache.There's a reason I put Pepper in charge of SI. I'll leave world domination to Loki and HYDRA thanks."

Clint's eyes narrowed. "So I'm supposed to not kill you? Loki came, you saw the error of your ways, oh boo hoo."

"No, kill me, I probably deserve it." Tony grimaced, "Just do me a favor. Don't let Pepper be the one to find me. Please, I've done enough to that woman. New York and the damn space whales have earned me at least that."

Barton remained inscrutable. What the hell, what did Tony have to lose, "At least it's you, someone I was starting to consider a friend." Clint was going to kill for what he thought were the right reasons, as much as Tony wasn't an actual threat anymore. He found that it somehow mattered to him. "Do it quick, I know you Assassins can."

Clint seemed to come to some sort of a conclusion. "This isn't my decision anymore. You're coming to the den."

Then? It all went black.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, it's short. This idea would not leave me. I've left it as a single story for now but I am open to doing more. If someone wants to Beta/shoot the shit with me and get the creative juices flowing I'm totally for it. I have some more written but it's really really rough and yeah. Meh. 
> 
> I just felt like Tony would make a good reformed Templar. I'll admit, it was sort of inspired by Unity. Shit game, but I liked the idea that not all Templars are Hitler incarnate, just sort of born into it. Add in hanging around on the Tony Stark tag and you have this. 
> 
> Again, NO IDEA where this will go, or even if it will go. But hey, maybe your ideas will kick something into gear. 
> 
> BTW? My working title for this was "Tony The Templar" Yeah, couldn't resist that.


End file.
